This invention relates to panel fasteners of the stud assembly and stud receptacle variety and in particular to panel fasteners having self-locking stud structures and structure to insure retention of the stud portion of the fastener with a removable panel.
Self-locking fasteners are employed for locking two structural members together such as access panels to structural frame members or to other panels. These self-locking fasteners are particularly useful in aircraft and missile installations where it is desired to provide quick access to electronic, hydraulic and other equipment housed therein. Inasmuch as any access panel would ordinarily carry a multiplicity of such self-locking fasteners, they must be capable of quick action, permitting ready removal and ready replacement of the access panel within the shortest possible time. Further, since a considerable number of access panels and fasteners are utilized in any aircraft or missile, another requirement for such fasteners is that they be constructed as inexpensively as possible yet perform under adverse conditions.
Presently used self-locking fasteners normally comprise some type of stud which may or may not be attached to the removable access panel and a complex stud receptor which is attached to an inner panel. Although these panel fasteners are quite useful they do have disadvantages. For example, during aircraft flight, vibrations are set up which tend to loosen the studs from the stud receptors causing the studs to fall away and be lost; during maintenance operations the studs are not positively retained with the access panel and become misplaced or lost.